


A typical surprise

by notmeagain



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby! Damian, Bruce is still crytpic as hell, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Just some Middle Aged Men in Love, M/M, Parenting fun!, Sentimental!Clark, author does not know what the League of Assassins does exactly and just winged it, everyone's just full of love, inaccurate depiction of babies, it's there but it's ????, the mature rating is the kinda sex scene in chap 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmeagain/pseuds/notmeagain
Summary: Clark wasn't sure what to expect when he receives a cryptic message from Bruce out of the blew. Fearing for the worst, he flies to the Manor only to find that it's something completely out of his depth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> super special thanks to [cattyk8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8) and Purple_Fishie for supporting my nonsense on this! y'all are awesome ❤
> 
> Anyway, here's a baby!fic
> 
> maybe the summary will change but it's almost midnight and that's all my brain could do

Clark flew over to his boyfriend’s house expecting the worst. Bruce sent him an ominous text that had his heart hammering with anxiety and filled him with apprehension.

The text said, simply: _‘We need to talk. Now.’_

There were so many ways to read that and none of the possibilities floating in his head were good. That coupled with the fact that he hasn’t properly spoken to Bruce in weeks just sets him on edge.

He should have expected this before, he knew that much. Bruce had a bad habit of getting lost in his own head and depriving himself of anything good. And their relationship was more than good. It was fantastic.

Becoming an official couple was a new development but definitely a long time coming. They’ve pined and longed and skirted around each other for so long that when they finally did get together it felt like the stars have finally aligned.

He wouldn’t let a sudden bout of insecurity, doubt, and unneeded self-sacrifice from Bruce’s side tear that all apart. 

Clark lands on the master bedroom balcony without a sound. He takes a moment to steel himself and prepare for whatever eventuality will come. Before he could go inside, Bruce stepped out to the balcony.

“Clark, you got here fast,” Bruce noted with slight surprise.

“You said we needed to talk?” He looked at his boyfriend carefully to try and gauge what was wrong. 

Bruce looked a little run around the edges. His hair was mussed up like he was running his hands through it over and over again. Something he does when he’s particularly frustrated. His clothes were rumpled and there’s a curious stain on his shirt. He looks just as rested as usual which doesn’t mean much. 

“Bruce, what’s wrong?” he moved forward a bit. Not touching. Careful not to touch. Just there. 

Bruce doesn’t seem to notice his hovering which was a bit alarming. It could mean whatever was on his mind is so distracting he didn’t pick up on any of Clark’s ticks.

“Nothing’s wrong, per se,” Bruce said cryptic as ever.

“You said we needed to talk.”

“Yes. I need to tell you something.” Bruce paused. “I actually don’t know how to tell you.”

“Just coming out and saying it usually does the trick,” he tried for a joke.

It worked a bit. Bruce’s lips did that little twitch they do at the edges like he wanted to smile but he feels like he shouldn’t. 

Clark smiled for the both of them. Just a small hopeful one. If Bruce was still in a good enough mood to even think about smiling, then it means whatever they’re about to discuss isn’t relationship ending. 

Maybe.

“Clark, there’s---”

The sound of a baby crying stopped Bruce from finishing that sentence.

“Is there a baby in here?” Clark whipped his head in the direction of the sound.

Bruce was already running out of the room before he could can another word out.

He let his hearing expand and wander through the house to find the source of the crying. It was in the spare room right closest to Bruce’s. When he got his bearings again, he followed Bruce to the next room. 

Clark turned the corner and was greeted by quite a sight.

The room that used to be just a random guest room in Wayne Manor was now a nursery complete with giant teddy bear, rocking chair, and cutesy (but chic) wallpaper. 

But what truly took the cake and the last of Clark’s working brain cells was Bruce Wayne, also known by a select few as Batman the feared Gotham vigilante and good natured but airheaded playboy billionaire socialite, was rocking and shushing a crying baby in his arms. A baby that looks suspiciously a little like Bruce.

“Clark,” Bruce called his attention when the baby’s crying finally subsided. He lifted the baby higher up and turned to face him. “This is my son. Damian.”

Clark’s brain stopped working. He stared agape at the little baby being held gently in Bruce’s strong capable arms.

“What?” he croaked.

“This is what I wanted to talk with you about,” Bruce explained sheepishly.

He finally got himself together to say, “Start from the beginning.”

“Let’s do this somewhere less… um…” Bruce looked around. “Out of the nursery. Damian needs to get some fresh air anyway.”

“Sure.”

They go out to the garden where afternoon tea was already set up thanks to Alfred on the dainty table. A special high chair seemed out of place in such a quaint and posh space. 

Clark pulled out a chair and poked at some of the finger sandwiches on the tiered holder in the middle of the table.

Bruce settled Damian on the high chair and gave him a bottle then sat across Clark.

“So, you have a baby?” he said.

“Yes.”

“How’d this happen.”

“Well—” Bruce started to say with a smirk.

“You know what I mean!” Clark couldn’t help the exasperated smile that got out of him.

Bruce sighed and looked at Damian still drinking bottle not a care in the world.

“Damian is my biological son with Talia Al Ghul,” Bruce explained. 

“What?!” Clark was safe to say more than a little shocked. “Daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul? The League of Assassins Al Ghuls? That Talia Al Ghul?”

“Yes. We had a romantic encounter you might say. Long before we were together, I assure you. That mission over a year ago. We ran into each other and one thing led to another…”

“And you knocked her up.”

“Essentially. Yes.”

 “How long have you known?”

“About fourteen days.”

“Oh, so she just went to your door and left you with a baby?”

“It’s a lot more nuanced than that, but that’s the gist of it.”

Clark closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bruce, can you please start from the beginning of _this_ story?”

“Sorry.” Bruce sat up straighter and inched closer across the table to take hold of Clark’s hands. He moved slowly making sure his actions weren’t unwelcome. They never were. “I’m trying to wrap my head around all of this too.”

Clark squeezed Bruce’s hands back.

“Two weeks ago Talia came here with a baby in her arms saying he was mine. Then I just saw his face—” Bruce looked at Damian with so much love. “—and I knew it was the truth, and I just fell in love. At first, I was angry at Talia for keeping him from me, but she didn’t have much choice.”

“Why not?”

“The moment she knew she was pregnant, she went into hiding. Her father was looking for an heir and our son would be perfect. She didn’t want our son to have the upbringing she had. If Ra’s found out the baby was my child, he would use him against me. So, she disappeared. A couple of weeks ago, she noticed someone following her. She discovered that the League found them.”

“Oh, no.”

“Yes. So, she formulated a plan to destroy the League once and for all. She came to me to make sure our child was safe while she executed her plan.”

Clark was trying to take it all in.

“Also, to tell me that we have a child together.” Bruce shrugged. “Two birds, one stone. She’s very practical.”

“You seem to be taking this well considering the circumstances,” Clark noticed.

He turned to look at Damian who was now finished with his bottle and was just staring at it. The baby wasn’t crying though just staring at the empty bottle curiously. 

“Damian, do you want more?” Bruce tried to take the bottle from Damian, but the baby hugged it closed to his chest and looked at Bruce wide eyed.

“Okay, so I won’t take the bottle.” Bruce smiled and kissed the top of Damian’s head.

Clark smiled at the scene before him and felt his heart warm. Bruce with a baby was always a fun thing to see, but Bruce with _his_ baby was something else entirely. There’s something incredibly soft about all of it that just makes him flood with affection for his boyfriend.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Bruce said softly.

“If I’m being honest, I’m kind of relived.” He chuckled. 

“What?”

“You were so busy these past couple of days. I could’ve sworn you were trying to break up with me.”

“No.” Bruce looked at him with those intense eyes. He said sincerely, “Never.”

“Well, good.” Clark leaned over kissed Bruce lightly on the lips. “You were very vague with your text message. I didn’t know what to think.”

“There’s something else.”

“Oh?”

 “I need you to take care of Damian while I track down Talia,” Bruce said.

Clark kept getting the ground knocked out of his senses today. Today was full of surprises. At least there wasn’t anything threatening the safety of the universe right now. 

“What?”

“I have no idea what Talia has planned but I know she’ll need help.”

“And you want me to take care of your infant son.”

“Exactly. Alfred’s already stretched thin enough with me going out of for god knows how long.”

“Who’ll take care of Gotham?”

“I asked Dick to fly in.”

“Did you tell him why?”

“I did not. No.”

“That tracks.” Clark chuckled and nodded. “You know I have a job, right? I can’t take care of Damian all day either.”

Bruce suddenly looked sheepish. 

He narrowed his eyes. What the hell did his boyfriend do?

“What the hell did you do?” he said.

“I told Perry you should be on assignment for an indefinite amount of time starting tomorrow in Gotham because I have a story that’s going to ‘break the internet’.”

“And that story is?”

Bruce turned to look at Damian who was making cute little noises as he played with his bottle.

“I have a son with Talia Al Ghul.”

That would make for quite a headline indeed. For those who weren’t in the know, Talia Al Ghul was just a very rich albeit very mysterious environment activist from a well-respected family. High-brow social circles fawn over her philanthropy, fashion sense, intelligence, and elegance. Her overall civilian persona was quite alluring and the well-documented relationship with Bruce Wayne has gone over swell with the public.

Clark exhaled loudly through his nose. “I want to be mad at you so bad.”

“You can be.” Bruce spread his hands. “It was a jerk move. But I thought it was easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

“I forgive you.”

“Also, I knew the world would know about Damian one way or another. I wanted his introduction to be handled by someone I can trust. And there’s no one I trust more than you.”

“Sweet talker.”

“Baba,” Damian called dropping his bottle and reaching for Bruce.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was ignoring you, wasn’t I? Come here, Damian.” Bruce picked the baby up and Damian grabbed at his turtle neck. “Do you want to hold him?”

“Um…” Truth be told Clark’s never been around a lot of babies. Not in his civilian or superhero persona. When he was a teenager, he still didn’t have his strength under control so babysitting for the neighbors was out. And investigative journalism and superhero-ing aren’t really child-friendly fields.

“You do know how to hold a baby, right?” Bruce eyed him carefully.

Damian turned his head to look right at him. Clark knew babies are too young to be judgmental, but Damian’s eyes were looking very judge-y.

Bruce held Damian’s hand and waved it at Clark. “Say hi to Clark, Damian.”

“Mmm...” Damian hid his face adorably. It was the cutest thing Clark has ever seen.

“We’re off to a good start.” Clark muttered.

“He’s just shy. That’s how he was with Alfred and now every time he’s around he wants to be carried by him.”

Bruce stood up and went over to Clark’s side.

“Come on.” Bruce simple handed over his baby to Clark and let the man figure it out.

Clark held Damian awkwardly under the armpits and an arm under his little legs.

Damian looked up at him, unimpressed.

Bruce chuckled at the sight. “What are you doing, Clark?”

“Holding him? I don’t want him to be uncomfortable.”

“You look more uncomfortable than he does.”

“Are you sure you want me to take care of him?”

“You’re going to do great,” Bruce assured him. “I believe in you.”

“I love you,” Clark said.

Bruce smiled. “I love you too.”

They share a chaste but sweet kiss.

“So, when are you leaving?”

“Tonight.”

“What?!”

After a few hours spent with Bruce and Alfred explaining what he should do with Damian and how he should do it and with Clark asking Bruce if he’s sure leaving his baby with him is a good idea, it was time for Bruce to leave.

Bruce was at the cockpit of the Batwing in full Batman suit.

Clark was holding a sleeping Damian while wearing borrowed sweats because the baby spit up on him earlier. 

“Are you sure?” Clark asked for probably the hundredth time.

“Of course,” Bruce said. “There’s no one I trust more.”

“Stay safe.” Clark floated a bit so he could kiss his boyfriend goodbye. 

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can hope for really.”

“I love you,” Bruce told him. He turned to the baby in Clark’s arms and said, “And I love you. I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

Clark watched Bruce fly off into the night to god knows where leaving him alone with a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark’s first night with Damian was not very stressful. He might have keyed himself too much though. He hasn’t even babysat his neighbor’s kids. How can Bruce trust him with something as important as caring for his child? Even if Alfred was on call anytime he or Damian needed anything, he just couldn’t get himself to relax.

He kept tossing and turning in Bruce’s bed. Although, he supposed it was more _their_ bed now since he spent most his nights here anyway. It still felt a little weird being in bed without Bruce or not waiting for him to come back after a night of work. It’s not unusual to fall asleep without Bruce or wake up without him, but it was usually one or the other not both. 

Clark felt a little lonely thinking about it to be honest. So, he tried not to and wished sleep would come sooner.

The next morning started chaotically. Clark was startled awake with the sound of Damian crying. It turned to a messy breakfast with Damian throwing food around trying and failing to feed himself. After an impromptu bath time, Damian settled down for play time.

He was trying to follow Bruce’s intricately detailed schedule and instructions on how to care for and ensure the wellbeing of one Damian Al Ghul-Wayne.

“I’m Superman,” Clark said to himself. “I can do this. We can do this right, Damian?”

Damian ignored him in favor of playing with his stuffed animals.

“Yeah. This is going to be fine.”

And it was for about another hour until Damian needed a change of diaper. 

He’s never really done one before. During the night of preparation Bruce showed him how and the rest Alfred took care of it. But Alfred was away on Wayne Enterprises business and he was alone, and Damian really needed a diaper change. He could call his mother but that felt too much like admitting defeat. 

He put Damian on the changing table and followed Bruce’s instructions. He also tried to remember how Bruce did it. Clark thought things were going pretty well. He got the diaper off. He cleaned the baby. He put a fresh diaper on. 

Easy.

“That wasn’t so bad was it, Damian?” He wiggled the baby’s cute chubby legs and Damian rewarded him with a bubbly laugh.

That brought a smile to Clark’s lips. Maybe Damian was finally warming up to him.

“I think Bruce was right. I got this.”

He lifted Damian up and the diaper feel off.

Damian laughed at that and kicked his legs for good measure.

“Okay, so maybe I don’t got this.” He put Damian down. “Let’s try that again.”

And so, he tried again. Three more times. None of them would stay on.

Damian seemed to be enjoying his failure. Or maybe he just didn’t like diapers.

“I’m gonna figure this out,” he told Damian.

The baby giggled.

He put a diaper on Damian one last time. Making sure to everything the sticky tabs were on the right places and secure. He lifted the baby up and the diaper miraculously stayed on.

“Yes! We did it, Damian!” 

“Ga!” Damian said.

He set the baby down on the play area where he sat down as well. He was already trying to think of a good angle for his article. A simple sit-down interview would do the trick, but he needs to figure out the kind of questions he should ask. None of the approved questions from Bruce’s PR team would do, if he wanted this article to have some meaning to it and not just fluff.

Clark stared at the baby.

The baby stared back.

“Wanna play, Damian?” He grabbed the closest toy which was a letter block. “Build blocks?”

Damian crawled over to where the rest of the blocks are, and his diaper fell off. The baby didn’t seem to notice and continued to crawl.

“Oh, shit.” Clark grabbed Damian gently much to the baby’s chagrin. 

“Mmm,” Damian complained reaching for the blocks. “Bla…”

“I’m sorry. But you need to have a diaper on until you’re potty trained.”

Damian pouted and made those sad noises that indicated he was on the verge of crying.

“Oh, no no no no.” Clark started rocking Damian trying to dissuade him from an outburst. He dropped a kiss on the top of the baby’s head. “Come on. Just gotta put on a diaper. That’s not so bad.”

He’s not sure who he’s talking to at this point really. He put Damian down on the changing table which the baby didn’t like at all, if the leg kicking and arm flailing is anything to go by. Babies change moods so fast.

Before he even attempted a sixth diaper change, he pulled out his phone and called for some support.

“Hi, Ma,” Clark said when his mom picked up.

“What’s the matter, dear?” Ma sounded worried.

“I’m having trouble changing a diaper.”

“What do you mean?”

He gave a quick explanation of his predicament just sticking to the few important details. 

“Bruce sure does live a colorful life,” Ma mused.

“Yeah,” Clark said a little dreamily. He sobered up when Damian kicked him. He looked down to see Damian pouting up at him. “I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“Are you putting it on tight enough?”

Well, that could be it. 

“What if it’s too tight?”

“Oh, believe me. If it’s too tight, the baby’ll let ya know.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

“Anytime, dear. Good luck. Oh, and Clark.”

“Yes, Ma?”

“You better bring that boy and his father to visit soon, ya hear me?”

Clark chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s about time you got me another grandkid to spoil.”

“Ma!”

With a good laugh and another fond farewell, Martha hung up and let Clark deal with the baby himself again.

After the whole diaper debacle, everything was going smoothly. He followed the schedule to a tee. Alfred came some time in the afternoon to check on them. It was in the middle of Clark trying to feed Damian and Damian trying to feed himself.

“Afeeed!” Damian exclaimed when he was the butler walking in the room. 

“Hello to you too, Master Damian,” Alfred greeted. “Master Clark.”

“Hi, Alfred.”

“I see things are going well.”

“Well as they could be.”

Damian was sticking his arms out asking for Alfred to pick him up.

“As you wish.” Alfred picked Damian up and then his eyes narrowed imperceptibly. 

“Still haven’t quite gotten the hang of feeding him,” Clark explained the mess.

“Ah. I see you also have not quite mastered the art of putting nappies on the young master.” Alfred eyes the duct tape around Damian’s diaper.

Clark blushed furiously. “Um. Yeah.”

He took off after that to patrol around Metropolis. Contrary to popular belief, catastrophe doesn’t strike daily so he has a lot of free time usually. He did a quick fly around Metropolis and stopped a couple of muggings **.** He got back just after Alfred put Damian in his crib.

“Everything all right?” he asked quietly trying not to sneak up on the butler. He knows that after decades of dealing with Bruce, Alfred doesn’t startle easily but still it was the considerate thing to do.

“Master Damian was on his best behavior today,” Alfred said with a fond smile. 

“He’s a great baby,” Clark agreed.

“Come downstairs for supper, sir.” Alfred beckoned to follow him downstairs. “You must be famished.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

Clark followed Alfred to the breakfast nook in the kitchen where a delicious warm meal was waiting for him.

“How was your day with Master Damian?” Alfred asked. “Aside from the nappy debacle.”

“It was good. Tummy time was fun, we played peek-a-boo, you know he’s really smart. And he crawls everywhere, it’s hard to keep up. He even laughed a couple of times. Although meal times are getting messier.”

“He reminds me of when Master Bruce was a baby,” Alfred reminisced. “He was so quiet and he’d just stare at you. He only let three people carry him, his mother and father and me. Oh, and he’d laugh at the strangest things like the sound of crunching leaves or the cat we’d find during our walks in the garden.”

Clark laughed imagining a glaring baby Bruce and it was nothing but endearing. Hearing stories about Bruce made him miss his boyfriend even more. 

“Have you tried calling him?” Alfred said.

“Who?” Clark blinked.

Alfred gave him an unimpressed look. “I know the look of longing on a man’s face. I’ve seen it enough times on Master Bruce over the years.”

Clark blushed again. 

Alfred chuckled and pat his shoulder.

“Now, when Bruce began walking and talking. That’s when he started being a real menace,” Alfred continued with his story. 

He listened attentively. He loved hearing about stories from Bruce’s childhood. 

Before Clark went to bed that night, he left Bruce a voicemail and a picture of him and Damian.

The next day was the same chaos as the day before it. Only this time, Damian wanted to be somewhere other than his play room. By wanted, Damian wailed and cried until he was somewhere other than his play area.

He walked around the Manor carrying Damian and explaining to him what everything was. Basically, he grand tour of the Manor to a baby.

“Baba!” Damian said reaching out to one painting. It was one of the big portraits of Bruce looking very regal in his suit.

“Yeah, that’s your dad,” Clark said. “Say bye bye to Baba for now. There’s lots more house to see.”

“Baba?”

Clark waved Damian’s arm a little. “Bye bye, Baba.”

“Buh buh?”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Clark bent down and rubbed their noses together.

“Buh! Ba!” Damian giggled and tried to catch his nose with a tiny hand.

After their grand tour, Damian started feeling sleepy, so he decided to let him nap in the living room where all his stuffed animals were. Clark noticed the he always woke up in a good mood when surrounded by his toys. 

It was an adorable sight. Clark couldn’t help himself and started taking pictures of Damian all curled up with his stuffed toys. Damian’s favorite was a red furry creature that looked like a cross between a wolf and a bat.

When Damian woke up, was when things really started getting interesting. After his little power nap, Damian was a ball of energy. Just babbling up a storm and flinging food all over the place laughing all the while. 

There was a quick moment when Damian couldn’t decide on whether he wanted to be picked up or put down. So, he would make whiny noises whenever Clark did either. 

Damian decided that after the fifth pick-up-put-down that he would rather be crawling on the floor and cruising through furniture.

Clark watched amused as Damian tried to navigate his way through the living room. He was using the furniture to stand then he would fall on his butt and he would crawl a little but and try to stand again with fierce determination. 

Definitely, Bruce’s son.

He decided to take a video of Damian entertaining himself by discovering the wonders of gravity. As he was videoing, an email popped up. He paused his recording and read through it. He missed a bunch of emails, so he read those too. 

When he looked up, Damian was gone.

Panic seized him instantly. He was up on his feet and calling Damian’s name when he realized he had super hearing and he could just listen.

Clark heard the pitter patter of Damian crawling his way to the dining area.

“There you are.” He picked the baby up and blew a raspberry on his tummy. 

Damian giggled and stuck out his tongue. “Pffffffffttt.”

“You really are just like your dad, huh? Disappearing once someone’s back is turned.”

“Baaaahhhhh….”

“Don’t do that again, okay?” Clark asked politely.

“Cah!” Damian answered.

Damian did, in fact, do it again. 

He did it five other times throughout the day. 

The next time it happened, Clark was mixing Damian’s bottle while the baby was firmly placed in his play pen. When he looked up, the baby was gone and wandering over to the stairs.

“Cah!” Damian sat down and waved at him.

“You’re a little adventurer, aren’t ya?” He picked Damian up and carried him back to the play area.

The second time, he was packing up some finger paints when Damian decided that now was a great time to paint the whole house. At least there was a helpful trail of colorful finger prints pointing to the direction the baby went.

“Let’s hope that paint doesn’t stain the carpet.”

Damian blew a raspberry.

The third time, Clark went to the bathroom. He was a hundred percent certain that he put Damian in his chair securely, but when he came back Damian was exploring the underside of the breakfast table.

“You playing hide-and-seek, Damian?” He kissed Damian’s cheek.

Damian tried to grab at his hair.

The fourth time, he just turned around to grab some baby wipes and Damian disappeared again. He didn’t go far, just behind the couch. When Clark caught the little disappearing act, Damian was unrepentant and tried to escape from his grip.

“Do you not like me anymore?” He asked feeling a little insecure now. Did Damian dislike his presence so much that he wanted to escape?

Damian just hugged him in response. It made him feel a little better.

The fifth time, he was changing into a fresh shirt because the mix of paint and food and spit was starting to get to him. He didn’t even leave Damian alone. He was in the same room, but when he got the shirt over his head Damian was gone. He found the baby sitting in front of the glass sliding door watching a butterfly.

“It’s a nice day out isn’t it?”

Damian pressed his hands to the glass.

“Come on. Let’s get you a coat and we’ll see the birds and butterflies.”

He couldn’t resist taking selfies with him and Damian with matching knit caps, courtesy of Alfred, walking around the garden. 

He sent all of them to Bruce.

Bruce replied close to midnight with a simple heart and nothing more.

Clark fell asleep with a smile on his face. It was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick got the cryptic message from Bruce a couple of days ago. 

_ ‘Will be out indefinitely. Cover for me in Gotham.’ _

He probably should have tended to it immediately, but he couldn’t just up and leave everything in college. So, he took the necessary few days to excuse himself from his classes and got on the first train out. 

But then, Bruce was on radio silence and he was regretting taking his time.

Dick arrived at the Manor in time for breakfast. He walked right up the front door and went in. Knocking was for chumps. Also, he used to live here. He’s welcome, all the time. 

As soon as he entered the house, he noticed something was not quite right. That something being a baby sitting there at the bottom of the stairs. 

He paused at the door. The baby just stared at him.

“Um…” Dick looked around perplexed. What the hell was a baby doing here? 

The baby turned his head to the side and decided to crawl towards him with his red stuffed animal in tow.

Dick stood there unmoving from his spot watching the baby make his way towards him. Once the baby was right in front of him, he reached up and made grabby hands. The baby was asking to be picked up.

“Okay…” Dick picked up the baby albeit a little reluctantly. The baby motioned for his stuffed toy left on the floor, so Dick picked that up too and gave it to the baby. “Here.”

The baby hugged the stuffed toy and settled in his arms.

Dick could admit the kid was cute. And looked kind of like Bruce…Wait…

“Bruce!” Dick yelled. Before he could make it to the living room Clark materialized in front of him looking relived.

“You found him!” Clark bent down a little to check on the baby.

“Yeah,” Dick said trying to give the baby to Clark, but the baby didn’t want to be given away. He clung onto Dick and made adorable sad noises. 

“He likes you.” Clark grinned.

“Yeah, but who’s baby is this?” Dick said. 

“He’s Bruce’s son,” Clark said. “His name’s Damian.” 

Dick looked at the baby in his arms again taking note of the small but important details Bruce used to tell him to look out for when cataloging a person. 

“Based on his height and weight. I’m guessing he’s about ten months old,” he said.

Up close, he could better see the resemblance better. The chin and nose were from Bruce that much he was sure of. The baby had brown skin and hauntingly familiar hazel-green eyes. Suddenly, everything clicked into place.

“Holy crap, Bruce had a baby with Talia Al Ghul.” Dick’s eyes widened in realization. “He went on a mission over a year ago that had something to do with the League. The League means Talia Al Ghul. And it falls on the same time to have this lil’ guy. Also, the eyes can only be Talia’s.”

Dick looked back at the baby who found his whole detective work boring and was taking a nap against his chest.

“Yeah, that’s exactly right.” Clark grinning a bit. “You know, you kind of sound like Bruce when you do that.”

“Do what?”

“Do your detective thing.” Clark said with a note of wistfulness in his tone. 

“I was raised by the best,” Dick replied.

“The world’s best detective,” he chuckled.

“I was talking about you too.” Dick smirked. “The world’s finest.”

Clark blinked and really took a look at Dick Grayson. Taller now, and older than when he first met the kid. 

He could remember a time when Dick was smaller and younger and eager to learn everything and anything he could under Batman’s guidance. He could remember nights spent watching movies, days going to carnivals just the three of them and visiting Smallville. He could remember spending holidays and birthdays together feeling like his place in the world was right there. 

He found it funny now that the three of them acted like a small family way before he and Bruce actually got together. It should have been so obvious. 

But at least, Clark and Bruce were together now and that’s all that mattered.

“It’s good to see you, Dick,” Clark said with a smile. 

“Nice to see you too, Big Blue.” Dick smiled back. “So, this explains why Bruce is MIA. But it doesn’t explain why you’re here. Don’t you have a day job?”

“Bruce gave me the exclusive on the whole baby thing. I still have to submit some articles, but it got me a couple of days of not showing up at the office.” Clark shrugged as they made their way to the kitchen. “And to be honest, Damian’s grown on me. Alfred adores him already too. He’s a sweet baby but very sneaky. He keeps disappearing on me.”

He booped the sleeping baby on his little nose. 

“He is cute,” Dick agreed.

When they arrived at the breakfast nook, it was clear Alfred anticipated his arrival. The whole breakfast table was covered with all his favorites and a nice bowl of cereal.

Damian stirred from his slumber and made discontented noises. Then, he cried.

“Uh oh.” Dick held Damian at arm’s length. “What’s happening?”

“He’s just a little hungry because he skipped breakfast and started crawling all over the place. Here let me.” Clark took Damian from him and started rocking the baby. “Come on, Damian. It’s breakfast time, you want some fruits? Pancake? You like pancakes, right?”

“Pa kay,” Damian said weakly still sniffling a bit.

“Let’s get you settled on your chair.” Clark put the baby in high chair and strapped the bib around Damian’s neck. He got a wipe from his pocket and cleaned the baby’s face. He tried to take the red stuffed toy from Damian, but he retaliated by hitting him with it.

“We don’t hit people, Damian,” he tutted. 

Dick situated himself on the counter with a bowl of cereal and watched with amusement as Clark fed and doted on the little baby.

“You’re such a good dad,” Dick said. 

“I’m not a dad—” he tried to say.

“You were a dad to me, and you know it,” Dick continued with a mischievous smile. “Between you and Bruce, you were always my favorite. Don’t tell B though.”

Clark sputtered a bit. “You really think so?”

“Of course. I mean you and Bruce raised me and I turned out fantastic.”

“Not to toot your own horn,” Clark said with a grin.

“I’m being humble here!” Dick put a hand to his heart. “I’m complimenting your parenting skills!”

Clark chuckled shaking his head. 

“So, I have a brother, huh.” Dick got down from his perch and took a seat next to Clark and Damian. “Damian Wayne.”

“Damian Al Ghul-Wayne,” Clark corrected.

“Really?”

“That’s what it says on the monogrammed baby bag and towels,” he informed Dick. 

“Little brother Damian.” Dick had a sudden burst of inspiration. “Little D!”

Damian reacted to Dick’s enthusiasm and cheered too. “Yahhh!”

“He seems to like that,” Clark commented with a smile.

“Hey, Little D,” Dick cooed. “I’m your brother. Can you say brother? Brother.”

“Boh ber,” Damian tried to say.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m your older brother.” Dick grinned. “You’re so cute.”

“Bro ter,” Damian tried again.

“Very good.” Dick blew a raspberry on Damian’s chubby cheek. Damian squealed in delight.

“He’s very smart.”

“Are you seriously filming this?” Dick turned to look at Clark.

“Yes.” Clark wasn’t deterred. “I’m also going to send this to Bruce. He’d want to know his sons are getting along.”

“Brah dur!” Damian said excitedly.

“I get it now,” Dick turned to Clark. “This kid is freaking precious.”

The day was spent with Dick trying to learn all about Damian, but because Damian was only a baby there really wasn’t much to know. He liked songs, he likes fruits, and he especially loved his red stuffed toy. When he doesn’t like something, he cries. He has a penchant for disappearing. That’s about it.

“Do you have any idea when Bruce will come back?” Dick asked.

They were going to the Batcave to catch Dick up on what he’s missed in Gotham while Damian napped upstairs.

“Nope,” he said.

“You’re on radio silence too, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

“Can’t you just… You know…” Dick made some weird gestures. “Listen in on him?”

“Eavesdrop?”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t do that.”

“I try not to,” he admitted sheepishly. “But I keep an ear out for his heartbeat. And it’s still beating normally so either he’s just relaxing somewhere or fighting bad guys. I could never tell.”

Dick chuckled. “So, are you guys going to live together now?”

“Isn’t it time for your patrol or something?” Clark asked trying to change the subject. They have talked about it in bed right after… The point is they’ve talked about it and they’ve talked about marriage and they’ve dreamed about growing old together. They have a lot of things they need to think through like Clark’s whole life being in Metropolis and Bruce’s is in Gotham. But it wasn’t like Superman is just a Metropolis hero. His reach is worldwide. 

Batman, on the other hand, was Gotham’s. He part-time in the Justice League and founded it, sure, but he’s Gotham’s hero. So, the most logical conclusion was that Clark move to Gotham. He could actually start his news blog he’s always wanted to do. The only thing holding them back really was their insecurities. Their relationship is still relatively new, but they’ve been together—loved each other for so long he couldn’t think of a time that he didn’t.

“Yeah, but most of the costumed villains are in Arkham,” Dick said bringing Clark back from getting lost in his thoughts. “They probably won’t break out of there for another week or so.”

“So, you’re flying out as Nightwing?” Clark couldn’t suppress a smile. It was an honor for him when Dick chose that as his superhero persona. “I don’t think Bruce’s suit would fit you.”

“Bruce has a Bat-suit made to my exact measurements,” Dick pointed out. “And also, Bruce’s message didn’t really say but I’m assuming he wants me to patrol as the Bat. He’s been out of here for a couple of days already, right?”

“Pretty much.” He shrugged. “Wait. Bruce made you a Bat-suit?”

“Yeah. You know, for contingencies and stuff.” Dick smirked. “All boy scout like. Wonder where he got that from?”

Dick went up to a wall and pushed a button. The wall opened up to reveal a Bat-suit that definitely wasn’t Bruce’s. It was slimmer and lighter made for someone who is leaner and favored agility above all else.

“Wanna see me put it on?” Dick asked excited. 

It reminded Clark about when Dick was still so young and wanted to show him his new Robin costume he designed himself. Bruce decided to re-design the suit though because it was too flashy. He also remembered not too long ago when Dick wanted to show him the cool new Nightwing suit he made. It made him so proud, he teared up a little bit.

“Sure.” Clark smiled.

Dick ran off to changed and Clark laughed. While Dick was putting on his Bat-suit, Clark listened in on Damian. The baby is awake and babbling half-words at Alfred, who probably came in just as they arrived in the Cave. 

“Hey, Clark! What do you think?” Dick twirled around with too much flair to be considered Batman-y.

Clark had a sudden vision that was years into the future. Him and Bruce were old and superhero-ing was becoming harder on their bodies. The younger heroes of today taking on the Mantle for them and continuing the work. 

“You look good, Dick,” he said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Dick beamed.

They spent the few hours before Dick’s patrol catching up and just idly chatting like old times while entertaining Damian. Then, it was time for Dick to take to the streets in as Batman. 

“Don’t wait up!” Dick yelled as he drove away.

Clark chuckled and headed upstairs.

He sent out a quick text to Bruce saying he was missed. He didn’t expect a reply, he just wanted to tell the man he loved that he’s thinking about him. 

Alfred was already setting up dinner and feeding Damian.

Damian lit up as soon as Clark walked into the room already babbling to catch his attention.

“He missed you,” Alfred noted.

“I’m thinking he’s a clingy baby,” Clark said picking Damian up from his chair. 

“Understandable given the circumstances,” Alfred said. “From what I understand before this ordeal Young Master and Miss Al Ghul have been on the run for quite some time. People must be a novelty for him.”

“I know your mom wants the best for you. And since, you’re here with us I promise you won’t ever be alone ever.” Clark then blew a raspberry on the baby’s stomach for good measure. “We’ll just have to wait a bit for your ma and pa to get home.”

Alfred watched the scene with a small fond smile.

“I trust you can take care of this while I help Master Richard patrol?” Alfred asked politely.

“Oh, yeah.” Clark nodded. “Uh, go ahead. You’re fine being alone with me, right Damian?”

“Yaaaaaa!” Damian said.

“I will take that as a resounding yes,” Alfred said. 

“Affe?” Damian sounded sad suddenly. He must have figured Alfred was leaving soon.

Damian started reaching out to Alfred and making cute little grabby noises. “Affe. Affle. Affe!”

“I don’t think he wants you to leave,” Clark said.

Alfred wiped his hands on his apron and took Damian from Clark.

“How about I go check up on Dick and you two spend some quality time together?” he offered. “I insist. Damian wants to spend time with his grandfather, who are we to argue?”

Alfred looked at Damian’s smiling face. “If you insist, Master Clark.”

Clark was smiling all the way back to the Batcave.

“How’s it going, Batman?” Clark said to the communicator.

“Jeez, that sounded weird,” Dick gave an overexaggerated a shudder. “But nice to have you in my ear, C.”

“Nice to be here.”

“Alfred taking care of Damian?”

“No names over the comms,” Clark said automatically. 

Dick snickered. “You got it, Big Blue.”


	4. Chapter 4

Clark flew back to the Manor after he finished dealing with a crisis in Australia feeling tired but happy that he got the job done and no one was hurt. He flew in straight to Bruce’s bedroom (which really is more their bedroom now) feeling tired and wanting a shower. 

Then he heard that ever so familiar heartbeat. It was closer than ever. 

Right downstairs to be more specific. 

He flew down immediately using all his speed to get to Bruce faster. One moment he was alone and the next he had his arms full of handsome billionaire Bat vigilante. His arms wound his boyfriend’s waist and pulled them flush against each other.

“Bruce,” he whispered into his boyfriend’s neck. “You’re back.”

“I am.” Bruce hugged back and chuckled “I was only gone a few days.”

“I missed you too,” Clark murmured. 

Bruce smiled into his hair. “You smell like smoke.”

Clark snorted. “You don’t smell so fresh yourself.”

The two lovers were lost in the moment — savoring their reunion from their brief time apart. A polite cough broke them out of their bubble.

“Oh, hello,” Clark greeted shyly breaking away from Bruce in a rush. 

Talia Al Ghul was just as he remembered from her pictures. A little tired looking but no less beautiful and fierce. 

“Talia this is—” Bruce started to say but Talia cut him off.

“Clark Kent also known as Superman,” she said with a small smile then turned to Bruce. “I see you’ve left our child with more than capable hands.”

Clark blushed a little because he totally forgot he was wearing the suit. He should have checked if Bruce was alone, but he got too excited. 

“Talia Al Ghul.” Talia extended a hand to Clark. He took it a little awkwardly unsure on whether to kiss her hand or shake it. The uncertainty wasn’t missed by Talia, who found it very amusing.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said sincerely. “Thank you for taking care of my son.”

“It was no problem,” Clark smiled. In the few days that he’s known Damian, the little baby has really grown on him. 

Talia turned to look at Bruce then at Clark. “Where is he?”

Alfred stepped into the room with a tray of refreshments. Clark marveled at how the butler had the most impeccable timing. 

“Master Damian is in his room napping,” Alfred said. “Would you care for some refreshments, Miss Talia? Master Bruce, Master Clark?”

“Maybe, later. Thank you, Alfred.” Talia headed upstairs to Damian’s nursery. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Bruce followed Talia upstairs, excited to see his son as well. Even after knowing him for a few days, he can’t imagine his life without him. 

Talia looked lovingly at her sleeping child. Damian stirred awake from his nap and beamed when he saw his mother.

“Mama?” Damian reached up making grabby hands at Talia. “Mama!”

Talia smiled with so much love and affection as she picked her child up from the crib. She was whispering and cooing words of endearment in another language. She was telling Damian just how much she missed him, and she loved him all the while Damian just kept repeating _Mama_ over and over again.

“ _It’s over now, habibi_.” She kissed Damian’s cheeks. “ _We’re finally free._ ”

“Mama!” Damian said.

_ “I’ve missed you too. So much.” _  Talia peppered her baby with kisses. Damian was smiling up at his mother sleepily, blinking slowly until they fell closed and he slept once more. She hugged him close and turned to look at Bruce and Clark, who were watching from the doorway.

_ Thank you _ , she mouthed.

Clark and Bruce looked at the touching scene in front of them: a mother and her child finally reunited.

“Let’s give them some time alone,” Bruce whispered to Clark and headed to the study. He let himself be pushed into the couch by Clark who sat down next to him.

Clark put his head on Bruce’s shoulder and snaked their hands together interlocking their fingers. 

“What happened to you?” Bruce asked. He was sipping the lemonade Alfred made through a straw thirstier than he realized. “And where’s Dick?”

“Fire in Australia,” Clark hummed. “Dick’s dismantling the Batmobile downstairs.”

“He’s what?” Bruce moved to look at Clark. “You didn’t try to stop him?”

“Nah. He seemed to be enjoying himself.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I’m the fun parent.”

“You’re the irresponsible parent.”

“You know, Dick told me I was his favorite.”

“Yeah, well.” Bruce moved so he could look at Clark in the eye. “You’re my favorite too.”

Clark blushed. “You’re my favorite.”

They smiled at each other for a bit.

“How about you? What happened with the League of Assassins?” Clark asked with a slight nudge. 

“Well, Talia planned everything to the very last detail. Even my appearance was part of it. Everything went according to her plan,” Bruce said. “She knew I’d go after her after she revealed we have a son and dropped him off. 

“She led me to where the Lazarus pit was. By then, she already got through most of the League. Ra’s had a meltdown and tried to recruit me, and then fell into the pit not knowing Talia poisoned it. The aging effects of the pit reversed, and Ra’s turned to dust.”

Clark processed the whole ordeal. “So, you were like a prop?”

“She liked to refer to it as a pawn in her masterplan.” Bruce chuckled. “But yes, basically.”

“Regardless of your contribution, I’m sure you did great.”

“How kind of you.” 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Clark said sitting up to kiss Bruce softly.

“I’m happy you’re here,” Bruce replied kissing back. “Come on. Let’s go to your room. Get cleaned up.”

“You have such good ideas.”

Clark let himself be dragged up from the spot and to Bruce’s bedroom. He was tempted to carry his boyfriend bridal style over the bedroom’s threshold but thought against it. Bruce probably wouldn’t appreciate it even if it was for his own good. 

Bruce swayed a little on his feet which was not gone unnoticed. 

“Come on. You’re dead on your feet,” Clark whispered leading him to the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Shower first.” Bruce pulled him along to the bathroom. Once there, Bruce started stripping Clark of his Superman suit. 

“Woah there!” Clark was surprised by the attention, but he welcomed it very much. “Shouldn’t you be the one stripping.”

“Then take them off me,” Bruce replied as he went and got the top half of his suit off. He was working on the bottom half of Clark’s suit and was eye level with his crotch. He looked up mischievously.

“Did you miss me?” Bruce smirked.

“Very,” Clark said suddenly a little breathless. He pulled Bruce up for kiss which turned out to be much softer than intended. It was sweet and it lingered for a little while. 

Clark finally got his wits back and started taking off Bruce’s clothes. He brought their bodies flush against each other, with no clothes standing in between them.

“Hi.” Bruce smiled down at Clark.

“Hello.” Clark pecked at Bruce’s lips. 

Bruce walked forward to the shower stall without letting go of Clark. 

“You’re filthy,” Bruce said.

“Like you’re any better.”

“That’s why we’re in the shower.”

“Together?” Clark smiled.

“We’re saving water,” Bruce replied sagely turning on the shower. 

Clark groaned as he felt the water on his skin.

Bruce cornered him and tipped Clark’s head up to kiss.

“Bruce…” Clark moaned.

“I know,” Bruce said while trailing soft kisses down Clark’s jaw. 

Clark grabbed Bruce by the hair and pressed their lips together hard. Bruce took control of the kiss immediately and turned it into something sweeter. They made out under the spray of the water for a little while. Their hands exploring each other’s bodies like they were familiarizing themselves with each other’s bodies all over again. 

Clark kissed down to Bruce’s chest while stroking his sides. Bruce run his hand through Clark’s curls while the other trailed along his hip down to his boyfriend’s half-hard length. There was no place for talking as words were replaced by soft moans and reverent touches. Hands and lips found sensitive spots and worried over them until their pleasure went over the edge. 

In bed, dried, dressed, sated, and safety tucked under the covers, Bruce and Clark wrapped their arms around each other making up for the time they were apart. Not just in the past couple of days but of the years wasted needlessly pining — their hearts finally finding home.

Soon they fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Warm. 

Comfortable. 

Happy. 

The quiet was interrupted by a baby crying in the next room; the sound amplified by the baby monitor on the nightstand. Before either of them could move from their comfortable tangle of limbs and blankets, the crying quieted down. The sound of Talia softly singing a lullaby filtered through the baby monitor. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first ever kind of sex scene, as you must have noticed lol


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce woke up to an empty bed. It wasn’t surprising, but a little disappointing. Clark was probably downstairs eating breakfast. He checked the baby monitor and Damian was not in his room. Probably at breakfast. As he went down the stairs, he wondered idly how everyone was getting along. Talia, Dick, Clark, and Alfred 

Apparently, everyone was getting on swimmingly. The breakfast table was filled with laughter as Damian babbled along happily. The baby wasn’t saying words, but he believed he did and that’s what matters. Talia was trying to feed the very talkative baby sort of successfully. Clark was trying to help but Damian was too giggly. Dick watched from across the table munching on his cereal.

Alfred was busy cooking food but was listening amused by what was happening.

“Damian’s in a good mood,” Bruce commented as he grabbed the pot of coffee beside Alfred and poured himself a cup.

“He’s been giggling all morning,” Dick said and gave him a little wave. Bruce nodded sleepily in acknowledgement. 

“Why wouldn’t he be.” Talia smiled. “All his favorite people are all in the same room.”

“Baba!” Damian turned in his high chair and made grabby hands at him.

Bruce took put down his coffee and picked up the baby. “Good Morning, Damian.”

Damian took that as a sign to babble at him some more. “Is that right?” he asked the baby.

He kissed the baby’s head and put him back in his chair. Damian turned his attention to Dick across the table babbling and gesturing. Bruce squeezed Clark’s shoulder as he sat down next to him. They shared a quick kiss and Bruce started eating off Clark’s plate.

Talia was looking at them with a knowing smirk.

He met her with a quirked brow, and she rolled her eyes.

Clark seemed confused by the silent conversation.

Alfred appeared by Bruce’s side and handed him his own plate. “Let Master Kent enjoy his breakfast, would you?”

“Yeah, no one wants to see you two getting mushy so early in the morning,” Dick commented making a face.

“It’s a delicious spread, Alfred,” Talia said.

“Thank you very much,” Alfred replied then turned to Bruce. “Manners go a long way, Master Bruce.”

“Breakfast is delicious as always, Alfred.” Bruce piped up with a wide grin.

Alfred tutted and went back to cooking.

“I see you’ve been getting acquainted with each other,” Bruce looked at Talia.

“Yes, Clark has such an interesting profession. And Richard is a lovely young man when he isn’t actively trying to punch me in the face,” Talia replied.

“Talia’s pretty nice when she isn’t sicking her henchmen after me,” Dick said.

“Um,” Clark seemed mildly alarmed by the exchange.

Bruce smirked at Clark’s reaction. Boy Scout never had a working relationship with any of his villains. Although to be fair, his villains mostly wanted to kill him and take his powers to take over the world. Batman villains had more personal and principled agendas—mostly, anyway. 

“Relax, now that I’ve dealt with the League consider me semi-retired from those related activities,” Talia said. “For now.”

“That didn’t sound ominous or cryptic at all,” Dick quipped.

“Nevertheless.” Talia shook her head in good humor. “For the sake of our baby, I’m focusing on building a life for us.”

“You’re still going to end of the environment by all means possible, aren’t you?” Bruce levelled Talia with a look.

“I have to have to have some hobbies,” Talia said coyly.

“What are you planning to do?” Clark asked.

“Damian and I are going to pack up the rest of his things here and we’re heading out.”

“You’re leaving?” To the untrained ear, Bruce sounded calm. But everyone in that room knew Bruce was anything but. The prospect of not being part of Damian’s life now that made him panic. He wanted to be with his son, raise him, and love him. He knew that even during their short time together Alfred, Clark, and Dick have all grown to love the baby, and wanted to be part of Damian’s life.

“Not what you’re thinking, Bruce.” Talia smirked. “I’m simply taking Damian home with me to our new house in the outskirts of Gotham so he can be close to all of you. It’s all furnished and stocked. Really, a beautiful piece of property perfect for a growing boy. Spacious backyards and very state of the art.”

“When did you have time to buy a house?” Bruce asked incredulous. 

“I told you, dear. I’ve planned for everything.” Talia looked at Damian. “I want Damian to grow up with people who love him. And I know now that there are so many who do.”

“What are you proposing?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like a few weeks with him staying solely at our home,” she said. “I want us to get acquainted with our new abode. But of course, he can visit for the weekends with you.”

“You’re always welcome here,” Bruce said. “You and Damian both.”

“I know.” Talia smiled at Bruce warmly. “But I think it’s time to live my own life. Don’t you?”

“Mama!” Damian waved to get Talia’s attention.

“Yes, _habibi_?” Talia pressed kisses to the baby’s much to Damian’s delight. “Eat the rest of your breakfast? Hm? Yes?”

“Yah!” Damian stuck his hands up and wiggled his little feet.

“Di! Di! Di!” Damian started making grabby hands at Dick.

“I think he wants you to feed him.” Talia picked Damian up and gestured to Dick.

“I’d love to.” Dick took Talia from her and sat him on his lap. “Wanna eat, lil’ D?”

“Ahhhhhhh,” Damian said opening his mouth.

“So, you’re staying?” Bruce asked all but hopeful. 

“I wouldn’t dream of separating him from you. And he’s found a brother too,” she commented fondly. “As well as, another loving guardian.”

Clark blushed and nodded.

“After the first few weeks,” Talia continued. “I would be amenable to spending alternating weeks with him. Or maybe we could arrange something else at a later time.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

After breakfast, Talia began to pack most of Damian’s things. Clark and Bruce were keeping the baby entertained while Dick was ordered to do his homework for college classes. 

“I can play with Damian and do my paper,” Dick grumbled.

“No, you can’t.  You got to keep your grades up chum.”

Dick grumbled some more.

After some time, Talia finished packing up and got Damian in his little baby carrier. They said their good byes with promised to come back on the weekend. 

“Buh ba!” Damian waved.

“You taught him to say good bye?” Bruce turned to Clark smiling.

“Yeah,” he said shyly. 

Talia cleared her throat.

“They get like that often,” Dick said from across the room. “It’s gross.”

“I’ve noticed.” Talia turned to Bruce and said. “ _I’m glad you’ve found someone._ _I’m happy for you._ ”

“ _I’m happy too_ ,” replied Bruce.

Talia gave Bruce a kiss on each cheek, then turned to Clark and did the same.

“I’ll see you all on Sunday,” Talia bid them farewell.

Clark and Bruce watched from the front door as Alfred helped Talia with her bags and stowed them in her car. Damian was strapped in his car seat inspecting the window intently. 

“Is that the car you drove in with yesterday?” Clark asked.

“No.”

“Are you lending her one of your cars?” 

“No. That’s hers.”

“When and where did she get a car?”

“I have no idea.”

They waved good bye as Talia drove out of the driveway and out to whatever farm she bought.

A couple of hours later after Bruce has talked to Dick about how he should never reverse engineer any of the equipment in the Batcave, Clark and Bruce find themselves sitting comfortably in the home theatre watching tapes of old Gray Ghost episodes. 

“You were really good with Damian,” Bruce said after a while.

“I meant when I said he was a good kid.” Clark was very sincere. “I wouldn’t mind taking care of him. Plus, Ma’s been pestering for more grandchildren. She’d love Damian to pieces. I mean we’ve already kind of raised one kid together, you know. And that was when we weren’t even together.”

“Clark.”

“Yeah?”

“Move in with me,” he asked. “I know it’s going to be complicated, but we can make it work. Even if we can’t, we should still try I mean—”

“Bruce!” Clark interrupted not trying to keep the joyed smile off his face. “I will move in with you. I’ll marry you too, if you want.”

“Great. I’ll get the rings.” Bruce bolted out of the door excitedly.

“Wait, what?”

Clark was still trying to wrap his head around what was happening and if he was dreaming when he heard a noise downstairs.

“I can’t believe it! It’s finally happening!” Dick yelled from somewhere downstairs. Clark heard Dick running and then barged into the room with a bright smile. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Thanks,” Clark laughed. Dick crushed him into a bear hug.

“I got the rings,” Bruce announced when he came back. “Dick come on let Clark breathe.”

“I’m just so excited! I waited for this for so long!”

“You’ve waited for us to get engaged?”

“Yes,” Dick said. “Literally me and every other person who has met you two.”

“Sorry for the delay,” Clark joked.

“We’re catching up,” Bruce said.

Bruce and Clark looked at each other and only saw love and happiness and a future full of that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my sporadic chapter posting. thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 💙 kudos and comments are appreciated 💕


End file.
